Die Welt am Abgrund Prolog
„Nun eine Aktuelle Nachricht wie wir so eben erfahren haben, kam es erneut zu schweren Unruhen in Washington D.C., bei denen Polizisten mit Wasserwerfern und Gewalt gegen Zivilisten vor gingen, welche vor dem Weisen Haus gegen die neuen Sparmaßnahmen der Regierung demonstriert hatten, welche vor allem für die Mittelschicht und die Sozial Armen höhere Steuern vorsehen. 160 der insgesamt 1700 Demonstranten wurden verhaftet, 50 schwer verletzt in Krankenhäuser gebracht …“ Ein seufzen ertönte und die Person von dem dieses Geräusch kam, schaltete den Fernseher, aus. Dr. Prof. Zeta‘Ron seines Zeichens Wissenschaftler für Manipulation menschlicher DNA verlies sein Haus und stieg in seinen Wagen. Nach einer 20 minütigen Fahrt, erreichte er sein Ziel. Ein altes Krankenhaus das nun leer stand. Er hatte es mehr oder weniger gekauft und ging nun hinab in den Unterirdischen Teil wo die Kälte Kammern lagen in denen seine Experimente lagerten. Er sah sich alle Kammern an und merkte, dass Experiment 03 Vivien fast so weit war, dass man sie aufwecken konnte. Er prüfte ein paar Werte und ging dann weiter. Seine Anderen Experimente waren noch nicht so weit. Wenn man von Alex absah. Auch diese war stabil und würde wohl bald aufwachen. Zum Glück, würden die Kammern Alarm schlagen, wenn eines seiner Kinderchen wie er die Experimente liebevoll nannte aufwachen würde. Vivien war ja schon mal kurzzeitig wach. Aber es gab Komplikationen und so musste er sie erneut in den kälte Schlaf versetzen. Als er die Werte von Alexa überprüfte gab deren Kammer einen Piepen von sich und sofort öffnete er. Mit einem Zischen schwang die Tür der Kammer nach oben auf und das Nährstoffgel dass sie mit Nährstoffen und allem versorgte floss ab. Es dauerte einen Moment, doch dann blinzelte Alexa und kurz darauf viel sie nach vorne. "Vorsichtig kleines", kam es von ihm und er wartete bis sich Alex erholt hatte. "Pro-Professor?", kam es leise von ihr. "Was ist denn Lexa?", wollte er wissen. "Mir ist schrecklich kalt und ich habe Hunger", kam es von ihr. "Kein Problem du gehst Baden um dich aufzuwärmen. Handtücher und alles findest du im Bad und frische Kleidung für dich auch. Wenn du fertig ist, bekommst du was zu essen." Alexa nickte und rannte glücklich los, ehe sie verwirrt im Gang stand. Wo war das Bad? Sie sah verlegen zum Professor der es ihr zeigte. Dann ließ er sie alleine. kurz darauf war auch die Kammer von Vivien soweit und gab das Signal dass der Prozess abgeschlossen war. Vivien verdaute alles etwas schlechter, sie war verwirrt und panisch ehe der Professor sie beruhigen konnte. Als er ihr alles erklärt hatte, zeigte er auch ihr den Weg ins Bad und widmete sich endlich dem Essen kochen. Vivien sah zu Alexa die am Rand einer großen Badewanne saß und im Wasser planschte. Als sie die Tür hörte, drehte die 10 jährige den Kopf. "Hallo", kam es von ihr und Vivien hob kurz die Hand. Ehe sie "Hi"; meinte und sich zu dem Mädchen in die Wanne begab. Langsam kehrten die Erinnerungen zurück. Hatte es funktioniert?", sie konzentrierte sich auf eine Wassersäule doch nichts geschah. Sie ließ den Kopf hängen es war ein Fehlschlag. Am anderen Ende der Stadt Professor Harvisch sah zu Luka sein Ecperience das gerade versuchte mittels Musik eine Trainingspuppe zu verletzen. Der Professor fluchte innerlich. Samantha war schon längst weg. Da seine Einrichtung im Wald lag und dort einige Tiere hausten, konnte er sehen dass es klappte, da sie sich die Ohren zuhielt um den Pegel zu dämpfen. He he witzig sah es aus. Aber jeder Bekam die Fähigkeit die er wollte und sie wollte die Tiersprache. Nur kurz dachte er an Samantha die wohl längst wieder in ihrer Heimatstadt Phoenix sein musste. "Luka mach weiter du kannst das! Streng dich mehr an!", rief er und Luka machte weiter. Phoenix Arizona Samantha hielt sich die Ohren zu während sie ihren Klassenkameraden ihre Haustiere vorstellten. Das Bellen, Miauen und Zwitschern war ja nicht zum Aushalten. >>Schafft mir den Katze vom Hals<<, rief ein Wellensittich, der panisch mit den Flügelschlug. Da eine braun getigerte Kätzin mit einem: >>Lecker Mittagessen<<, an den Käfig sprang. >>Komm her du Zeckenball ich zerfetz dich<<, rief ein Labrador-Retriever aus dem hinteren Ende der Klasse. Sie presste die Hände fester auf die Ohren und kniff die Augen zusammen. Gerade bereute sie es sich freiwillig für Projekt Ecperience gemeldet zu haben. Der Lärm der Tiere stieg an, ihre Mitschüler wurdne auch immer lauter und in ihrem Kopf hörte sie Scarlets hämische Lache. Sams Körper begann zu zittern, der Lärm stieg an und dann passierte es. Sie explodierte und brüllte durch die Klasse: >>"HALTET ENDLICH ALLE DIE KLAPPE! SCHNAUZE! DEN SCHNABEL UND DAS MAUL! HIER WOLLEN SCHÜLER LERNEN!"<<, die Klasse verstummte und starrten sie an, denn Sam's stimme hörte sich teilweise an wie eine Mischung aus Normaler Sprache, bellen, miauen und zwitschern. Alle Blicke waren auf Samantha gerichtet und diese lief knallrot an. //Ups//, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Jetzt hatte sie ein Problem. } | ← Informationen | }} }| Kapitel 1 → | }} Kategorie:Kapitel Our New World